


When The Egos Are Away, The Cat Will Play

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, kitten play, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Marvin and his boyfriend Jackie finally have the house all to themselves. What would've been a long lazy afternoon of cuddling quickly turns into a more...lewd activity the more the two flirt with one another.One thing's for sure, Marvin's ready to be his Master's kitten once more.





	When The Egos Are Away, The Cat Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains pet play/kitten play, dirty talk, edging, and ruined orgasms. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> done as a request on my nsfw blog, hoeiplier!! hope yall enjoy, i need to write this ship more hhhhhhhhhhh

It was rare for the pair to be alone for once in the house they shared with their fellow egos. It was rare to not hear Chase running around as he filmed his latest vlog, nor to see Anti and Henrik fighting over whatever issue they had that week. 

Rare -- but appreciated. 

The early afternoon sun shining through the window of the quiet house. Marvin cuddled up to Jackie as they relaxed among the soft pillows of their shared couch. The hero’s hand finding itself gently playing with the lazy bun his lover fixed his hair up into. The magician practically purring against his chest as he worked his fingers through his soft hair. 

“You're so much like a cat,” Jackie giggled with soft glee.

“Hmm?” was the sleepy response he got.

“You're a cat, Marv,” Jackie cracked a smile as his boyfriend lifted his head from his chest. Happy at least one of them took advantage of the calming silence of the house. “You purr when I play with your hair, you mewl when I try to pull away from you for a second, I’m not surprised you haven't sprouted kitten ears yet.”

“I’m workin’ on it…” Marvin chuckled, Jackie tucking his loose hair behind his ear. 

The two never got to spend time like this alone. Sure, they had each other's rooms to lay about it -- but there was just something so...freeing to not be hiding from the others. To finally do something as simple as cuddle and kiss in the spacious living room without a care in the world.

“Or a tail.” 

Marvin gasps, slightly more awake as Jackie's warm hand reaches down to squeeze at his ass. Lifting his hips up into Jackie’s palm playfully. Earning a sigh from Marvin.

As if a switch turned, Marvin’s eyes grew dark. His smile turning into a devilish smirk, playfully creeping closer to Jackie's face. Jackie's hand never moving from the curve of Marvin’s ass. 

“Jackie? We're all alone for a while now, right?”

“Yeah,” Jackie gulped. Marvin so close to him now, leaning towards his ear. His body moving slowly, reminding him much more like a cat stalking its prey. “For another few hours…”

“Perfect”, Marvin’s soft lips press a kiss to the top of the hero's ear. His breath ghosting over Jackie’s lower neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“I got just the idea to make those next few hours enjoyable, Master.” 

Jackie feels his face heat up at the name. Knowing what was to come.

“Tell Master all about it.” he groans. Kneading at the magician’s ass gently as he moaned softly into his ear.

Those small words is what set Marvin off. Lust filling his core as he panted with want.

Marvin couldn't keep his hands off Jackie as they kissed passionately. Their soft lips parted, tongue against tongue, each soft noise they made only turning the other on more. The magician’s hands traveling up and down his master’s body, greedily pulling him as close as they could be together.

“Someone's eager.” Jackie chuckles as he pulls back. Marvin panting loudly, nodding with a grin.

“It’s been too long…” he shyly replies. The heart beating out of his chest. Each touch Jackie gave him felt like electricity -- pleasure working up his excitement through his throbbing cock. His hips bucking, looking for any relief.

He knows he won't get it that easily when Jackie pulls back with dark lustful eyes. Those same eyes looking his body up and down, studying his lover’s body.

“Let's wait a little longer and head upstairs, okay Kitten?” 

The nickname goes straight to Marvin’s dick. Becoming harder in his pants, throbbing with want.

///

Marvin had barely stayed still for Jackie to place the collar and cat ears on him. Mewling loudly as his mind clouded in his kitten headspace. Back arched, looking for attention from his Master as he shook his ass. Tempting him the best way he knew how.

“Master?” Marvin purred, Jackie pinning him to his bed easily. The warm breath of his Master trailing down his neck as the hero kissed and sucked. Only making Marvin harder for release.

“Shh, let Master have his play time with you, Kitten.” Jackie chuckled. A power high filling him. Seeing the usually haughty and proud magician, reduced to a quivering mess under his touch, to nothing more than a pet to play with, was the best treat to this interest of theirs. 

Blue eyes stare back into Jackie’s own. Quivering lips on the edge of begging only fueling his power high.

“Shh, shh, not yet, Kitten.” Jackie warns. Sucking hard enough to leave a purpling mark. Leaving a spot only they know, where nobody else's eyes but Jackie's can see.

“But Master…,” Marvin moans. “I...I was a good boy. I...I should get a reward--!”

He hisses. Pleasure shooting up his spine as Jackie’s warm palm takes hold of his leaking cock. Pre cum already throbbing from the exposed head. His fingers teasing around the slit with ease, treating it as nothing more than a distraction. 

“You know I’m the Master, right? And Master decides when you deserve a reward.” 

The hero finds a grin forming on his own face as he leans up from the other’s neck to the side of his head. Whispering low, his breath ghosting over his ear. Sure, he can get a bit /too/ cheesy with the Master talk -- but was it worth it when Marvin leaked more into his grip at each command he made.

“Y-Yes, Master--” Marvin moaned aloud. His hips bucking up endlessly into the warm pleasure from Jackie's teasing. Wishing the cock ring Jackie attached to him at the beginning of their session wasn't there. Wishing Jackie would give him the release he so desperately needed. Each throb his cock gave was only making the edging worse, yet so addicting.

“Heh, look at you. My sweet little Kitten. Wanting Master to play with you more…” 

Jackie’s hand slowly moves. Stroking Marvin’s cock, watching his lover react immediately. A sharp cry as his baby blues close. Focusing only on the tight heat of Jackie's hand, each jerk of his hips making the bell on his collar ring.

“Is that what you want, Kitten? For Master to finally touch you? For me to finally jerk my hand around your cock, purring for more from me...fuck,” Jackie pants. Clearly too much as he looks at the absolute whimpering mess Marvin is. 

His hands pawing at Jackie's still clothed chest. Aware of how exposed he is. Aware of how downright vulnerable he truly is under him, and loving every second of it.

Marvin moans intensify, his back arched, pleasure pooling in his stomach with Jackie's strokes becoming much quicker. The pace not as quick as he hoped, but he'll take anything as long as the cock ring stays on. 

“I bet you even want me to fuck you. Pulling on that pretty collar of yours, listening to your bell ring as I fuck into your tight ass with my cock. Purring and wanting me to make you cum all over yourself like the pretty little pet you are for your Master.” Jackie groans. Too far gone in his own lust, moving away from Marvin's ear to kiss feverishly. Sloppy kisses passing between the two with each moan and beg Marvin gave. 

Marvin feels every nerve on his body heat up. The stimulation to his hard cock, Jackie’s hand continuing it's strokes, picking up in speed with each word he uttered. Being able to do nothing but take what little his Master gave.

“Master, Master please! I just need to cum! Please, I need it--” 

“I bet you do, fuck,” Jackie huffs. Jerking Marvin off as quick as he could. Pre cum steadily leaking from his cock, his balls drawing closer to his body, just barely on the edge of finally cumming.

“I’ll do anything, please Master! I just w-wanna cum! I need it, please!”

“You need it that badly, Kitten? Need Master to push you over the edge?” 

“Yes! Please!” Marvin begs. Teary eyes staring up at Jackie. Pleading with all he has. His voice whimpering, holding out for permission to finally cum. To finally get the release he's been craving for nearly an hour and a half now. Eyes shut tight, panting harshly, his bell collar ringing on and on. 

So close.

So fucking close as Jackie kisses him deeply. His fingers wrapped tightly around his shaft, his thumb teasing his most sensitive spot under his cock’s head, ready to fall into a blissful orgasm.

All ruined as Jackie pulls away. All contact, all stimulation, all pleasure, gone in an instant. 

Marvin outright sobbing as his cock twitches against his belly. A line of pre cum dirtying his toned stomach. Curling against his Master as he catches his breath. Too far gone to even think straight as he feels Jackie pull back from their kiss, and playfully run his clean hand through Marvin’s soft hair. 

“It’s so cute seeing you so worked up, Kitten.” Jackie giggles, “maybe you should beg more next time.”

“Yes, Master,” Marvin replies. He may be sensitive and crying for the chance to cum, but God does he love doing it all for his and his Master's pleasure.


End file.
